


The Perfect Harmony

by trashyboi



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Concert, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Game Grumps - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, musician - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyboi/pseuds/trashyboi
Summary: You are just a simple fan of Ninja Sex Party. Dan is just a simple musician. When the two of you meet at an after-party, fireworks explode. The two of you hit it off. But when what you thought was an amazing one night stand turns out not to be just one night, what will happen when your relationship turns into something more?





	1. The Party

     The concert was amazing, as you suspected it would be. You barely scraped together enough cash to get the VIP ticket to the Ninja Sex Party concert in LA, where you lived. You dressed to impress because who knows who you could meet at a concert. Maybe you could find love. Ha.

     "Alright, thank you everybody for amazing show!" Danny Sexbang yelled from the stage. From near the front of the crowd, the angle you were looking at him from wasn't the most flattering, but you couldn't help but find the man attractive. "But we unfortunately have to go. Our time is up, but we had an awesome time. We definitely have to come back here, right Ninja Brian?"Danny asked, holding the mic out to the Ninja, who just stared into the audience. "Alright! Well, the raffle is going to start soon, so we will be seeing five lucky VIP lovelies at the After Party! Whoever you are, get ready for a wild night. Until next time, stay awesome!"

     And with that, the band left the stage followed by cheering and screams. The raffle is what you _really_ bought the VIP ticket for. There was over a hundred VIP tickets, so you had a very slim chance of actually winning, but for some reason, you _sometimes_ had a tiny bit of luck when fate smiled down on you.

     Some assist lady came onstage with a bowl filled with papers. “Are you all ready for the raffle?” she asked with a wide smile. The VIPs cheered loudly, while the people with the regular tickets shuffled out slowly. “There are seat numbers on these tickets, so if the seat number is actually your child’s seat and you want to go instead, we won't judge you! On with the raffle!”

     She began to draw seats and call them out. You half-heartedly listened, your pessimism already getting to you. You gathered your things and were able to start to leave when suddenly…

     “C43!” she called as the final seat. You heart stopped. That's _your_ seat. You whirled around and read the number on you chair fifty times in a few seconds. That's you. You won. You won! “So, all of the winners, please go to the right side and security will gather you to take you to the party. See you lucky people there!” 

     You dragged yourself numbly over to the side. You were in shock. You were going to meet him. Danny Sexbang. Dan Avidan. The ultimate guy you've ever wanted to meet. You looked at the other winners and saw three other guys and a middle-aged woman (okay maybe more than middle-aged, but you didn't want to be rude). You were the youngest there, definitely. 

     The security led you into the back, then led you through a private hallway, then led you through the casino where the concert was being held, finally, to an elevator. The six of you (the security guard included) rode the elevator silently up to the penthouse. The music was already loudly enough to hear before the doors opened. Once they did, it got even louder.

     The security guy ushered you all out of the elevator and into the party. Immediately, you were overwhelmed with joy. You spotted all of the Game Grumps in the first three seconds you were in the party and were sure you were in a dream. A cocktail waitress came over to the five of you and offered you drinks. The others accepted, but you refused. You wanted to remember every second of this. 

     “There they are!” someone yelled. “The guests of honor!” You looked and spotted Arin Hanson, who was a lot taller up close than you expected. “Come on, let’s get on stage!” That stage was really a stair leading into a different room, but it was good enough for you. “Everyone! Please welcome our guests!”

     The people erupted into cheers. The crowd wasn't huge, but by no means was it small. There was probably north of fifty people staring at the five of you. You felt a blush coming on, but suppressed it. 

     “You five are lucky people. And now, we’re going to learn your names. So, I guess just go down the line.”

     You were on the far side, so you were last.

     “I'm James.”

     “Lucas.”

     “Zack.”

     “I'm Ellen.”

     “And I’m y/n,” you said with a slight wave. Everyone cheered. 

     “So please treat our guests with the upmost respect, and let’s all have a good time!” Arin finished then walked down. Immediately, the other four wandered into the crowd, but you were just stunned you were there. You could see the people you had only hear on the internet. 

     “Um, excuse me,” someone said from behind you. You turned and saw him. Not the him you were thinking about early, but a different him. Mark Fischbach. 


	2. Chatting at the Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I forgot to mention, in this story: this story is based on current things that are happening in the youtube world, Dan drinks and Mark won't die if he does, and Mark doesn't have a girlfriend. I love Amy, I swear, but Mark may or may not like the reader. I don't like the idea of him cheating on her, so they just aren't dating in this story. Thanks :)

     While you were freaking out on the inside, you played it cool on the outside.

     “Oh, sorry,” you mumbled, stepping to the side. Mark gave you a once over and smiled, his eyes glistening.

     “Not a problem. I'm Mark,” he said, offering you his hand. You pretended like you didn't already know everything about him. You smiled back and shook it.

     “Y/n.”

     “So…what do you do?” he asked, casually. You shrugged.

     “Not much. I’m in a transition period.”

     “What do you mean?”

     “Well, I just finished college and now I don't really know what to do next.”

     “Oh, congratulations! What’s your degree in?”

     “Bachelor of Music. I want to be a musician, but don't really know how to become one,” you explained with a nervous laugh. Mark smiled.

     “That’s really cool. I sing a little bit and play guitar. Maybe we jam sometime,” he offered. Your eyes widened. 

     “Really? Wow, I uh…that-that would be amazing! Thanks for the offer!” 

     You couldn't hide your excitement. _The_ Markiplier is asking you to play with him.

     “No problem! What do you play?” he asked you. He didn't say ‘walk with me to the bar’, but you both ended up there. 

     “Drums and a little singing. Nothing major.”

     “That's so cool! I have a friend who recently started playing drums again,” he told you. You once again pretended not to know that that friend was Jacksepticeye.

     “That's awesome. But yeah, I love the drums. They're super fun to play and kind of a work-out too,” you explained. Mark laughed and nodded.

     “I get that. I mean, guitar is no way a work-out, but it takes a lot for me to focus sometimes.”

     “That's understandable.”

     “Do you want a drink?” he asked you after a moment of silence. You looked up suddenly, temporarily lost in thought. 

     “What? Oh, um…sure. Why the hell not,” you said with a light shrug. Mark grinned at you and nodded.

     “I like the way you think,” he said and turned to the bartender. “Two poison apples, please.” You raised an eyebrow at him.

     “Poison apples? What are you up to, Mark?” you asked in a teasing voice. Mark sucked in a little breath in shock and covered his mouth.

     “Oh crap. Sorry, I forgot to ask what you like. Okay, so I swear I'm not trying to poison you, it’s a drink called a _Poison Apple._ It’s just schnapps, whiskey, and juice.”

     “Juice?” you asked. Mark nodded.

     “Yeah, it adds to the flavor.”

You laughed and the two of you conversed for a while until the bartender returned with your drinks.

     “Just try it. I swear you'll like it. And if you don’t, I'll drink it,” Mark assured you with  a lopsided grin. You nodded and took a small sip. It was…good. _Really_ good. It takes like mostly cranberry juice. This drink could be very dangerous for you. You tend to forget you're drinking alcohol when it doesn't taste like it.

     “So what do you think?” he asked, eyebrows raised, awaiting your answer. You let out a sigh.

     “You were right. I did like it.”

     Mark smiled widely and did a little fist pump.

     “Yesss.”

     You rolled your eyes. “Don't let it get to your head.”

     “Too late. My ego doubled in size.”

     “Oh, great,” you sighed, then laughed. Mark is actually _way_ easier to talk to you than you ever expected. Someone walked up to you two and put they hand on your shoulder. 

     “Y/n, right?” they asked. You turned and saw Suzy! You were secretly screaming. Suzy seemed like the sweetest person online and now that you were meeting her?! And the fact that she knows your name??? You were probably going to faint before the end of the night.

     You nodded silently.

     “I'm Suzy. It’s great to meet you,” she said, putting her hand out for you to shake. You shook it politely. 

     “It’s great to meet _you_ ,” you insisted, but gently. You didn't want to seem like a crazy fan.

     “You two know each other?” Mark asked. Suzy turned to him and shook her head.

     “Not exactly. She was one of the raffle winners. Weren't you here for the announcement?” she asked, tilting her head to the side. Mark shook his head in return.

     “Nah, I was in the bathroom. So you're a fan of Ninja Sex Party?” he asked you. You nodded, slightly embarrassed. 

     “Yeah, it was my first concert of theirs and I was lucky, I guess.”

     “I think it’s us who are the lucky ones,” Suzy said, putting her hand on your arm. “We’re getting to meet you! And you seem really cool.” You felt a blush coming on again.

     “You flatter me too much.”

     Suzy shook her head. “No, for real! Have you met the other Grumps?”

     “No, I was blocking Mark’s way, and we got to talking, so I haven't met anybody else yet,” you explained. Suzy pursed her lips and playfully shoved Mark.

     “What are you doing? Keeping y/n all to yourself,” she teased, then grabbed your hand. “I'm going to introduce her to the others.”

     “Alright fine, I guess,” Mark sighed out, pouting.

     “I promise to keep her safe. Let’s go y/n.”

     “Bye Mark!” you called as Suzy pulled you away. You faced forward again and just smiled as Suzy dragged you through the crowd. You are the luckiest person on earth right now.


	3. Meeting People

     “We’re meeting my husband first,” she told you as she pulled you up to Arin. You started up at the tall man and were starstruck. Sure you had just seen him, but now you're _talking_ to him. “Arin, this is y/n.”

     “Hey, nice to meet you,” Arin said with a smile. He extended his hand of you to shake, which you did. 

     “It’s nice to meet you too.”

     “She's one of the winners,” Suzy explained. Arin raise this eyebrows.

     “Oh yeah? That's really cool. How shocked were you?” he asked, crossing his arms. You smiled.

     “Extremely. I thought I was hallucinating honestly. Everything up to about five minutes ago was honestly a blur.”

     “I can imagine that. Just being thrust into a party is a little startling. But you're having fun thought, right?”

     “Yeah, of course. I met Mark earlier and he was super nice, we talked for a while, until Suzy came and stole me away,” I clarified and nudged Suzy. She raised her hands in defense. 

     “Hey, I wanted to say hi, okay? You seemed super cool, I couldn't wait!”

     You smiled widely. “I appreciate the compliment. I'm just happy to be here and meet everybody.”

     “Speaking of, we still haven't introduced you to everyone, so we should get going. See you later, honey!” Suzy said quickly, grabbing your hand and pulling you off again. 

     “It was great to meet you!” you said as she moved you to the next people, who happened to be Ross and Holly.

     “Hey Suz, what's up?” Ross asked, hand in pocket. 

     “I wanted you to meet my new friend, y/n!” she said. I shook both their hands. 

     “Nice to meet you guys,” you said with a smile. They both nodded.

     “Nice to meet _you_ , y/n,” Holly insisted, “So what do you do?”

     “Um…nothing right now, actually. I just finished college and have no idea what to do next,” you explained. 

     “Well, congratulations on college. What are your interests, maybe? We could give you some suggestions on jobs, if you want,” Ross said. You shrugged.

     “I like music and art, I'm into computer and video games too,” you told them. You really don't do much else. Ross and Suzy exchanged a quick look, but you didn't think anything of it. 

     “Holly and I’ll think it over and we’ll get back to you, yeah?” Ross suggested. You nodded and Suzy pulled you off again, looking around. She paused and turned around.

     “Okay, so I can't see anybody right now, so I'm going to look around and I'll find you when I find someone else later. Let me have your number so I can tex you,,” she said and gave you her phone to put in your contact information. You did and gave her the phone back. “Okay cool. Have fun,” she told you with a reassuring nod. You nodded back and after she walked away you looked around. 

     What the hell are you going to do? You saw Mark was talking with some other people and didn't want to butt in and Arin was nowhere in sight.Hesitantly, you walked to the bar and sat down. You didn't want another drink because you didn't wan to get drunk, but you were a little uncomfortable. You held your face in your hands and let out a quiet sigh.

     “You look like you could use a drink,” someone said from nearby. You lazily looked up and searched for the source of the voice. Suddenly, your eyes locked with dark chocolatey brown ones.

     “I uh…”

     “Dan,” he said cooly, shaking your hand. Sure you were starstruck when you met all of the others, but Dan? Dan was just as gorgeous up close as he was on stage. His curly mane looked so soft you almost reached out and touched it. 

     But instead, you gave him a nervous smile and replied, “Y/n. Pleasure to meet you.”

     “I assure you, the pleasure is all mine,” he told me in a slightly flirtatious voice. Your eyebrows unintentionally raised. He moved to the seat next to me and leaned on the palm of his hand. “So, how are you?”

     “I'm fine,” you said slowly and sniffed the air slightly. You could smell some alcohol in the air around him. He's drunk. Not majorly, but enough. You glanced at your watch and saw it was 11 pm now. Wow, over an hour and a half had past in what felt like 15 minutes. How long had you been talking with Mark?

     “Hell yeah, you're fine,” he said with a smile. You felt your face flush, but you played it off.

     “I appreciate the compliment, but you're drunk,” I said and turned to face forward. Dan sighed and sat up straighter. 

     “Hey, come on. I'm not that drunk. I've only had a couple of drinks. I'm sorry, let me start again,” he said and extended his hand for you to shake again. You sighed and looked at him. He was giving you puppy-dog eyes. You lightly rolled your eyes and shook his hand again. “Hi, I'm Dan and I'm not going to hit on you three seconds into our conversation.”

     You couldn't help but laugh. You knew Dan wasn't a bad guy, so you forgave him. 

     “It’s nice to meet you Dan.”

     “I am really sorry for saying that. I swear that was the alcohol. I am a semi-respectable person, I promise.”

     “I know, it’s okay.”

     “You know? Oh, you're a fan!”

     “Yeah, I was one of the raffle winners,” you explained. His eyes widened.

     “You're shitting me.”

     “Nope.”

     “No, you don't understand! I thought I recognized you! You were third role, stage left, right?” he asked. Your eyes widened and you nodded. “Yeah! I saw you in the crowd! To be honest, I really did think you were attractive, but I figured I'd never see you again. I tried to wink at you, though.”

     “I thought I saw that!” you said with a grin. “I thought I was just crazy!”

     “Nope! I really did try to wink at you. It’s really nice to talk to you and meet you in person.”

     “Same to you,” you replied with a smile. He smiled back and looked you in the eyes for a moment and bit his lower lip. 

     “I wasn't kidding when I said you were fine,” he said gently. You were definitely blushing now. 

     “I uh…I have to go,” you breathed and quickly got up and fled the scene. _Ohmygod ohmygod ohmyGOD_ , you thought. You were as red a tomato for sure. You were dreaming. You had to be.


	4. Sudden Passion*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT (please forgive me I don't write smut very often I tried) (also, chapters with smut will have an asterisk* on them)

     You rushed to the bathroom and locked the door behind you. You leaned against it and held your hand against your heart, which was pounding. Dan was _flirting_ with you! You! A random loser fan who just happened to be picked out of the crowd. How could you be so lucky?

     You sighed and slid down the door, holding your face in your hands. What are you going to do? You're in it now. You can't just run and escape because Suzy has your number. Shit. Shit shit shit. 

     After a moment of angrily giving yourself a pep talk, you got up and stared yourself down in the mirror. _You can do this_ , you thought. They're just people. You turned around and open the door, going back into the party.

     You sweep the crowd, spotting Mark and Arin talking to new people, Ross and Holly conversing quietly in the corner, and Suzy wandering around checking on people. Dan was nowhere in sight. Letting out a small sigh of relief, you started to walk into the crowd when you saw him. Dan was walking towards you through the crowd. Your stomach did a somersault and your legs immediately took you in the onsite direction of him.

     That direction happened to be down a hall leading into some bedroom. You quickly picked a room and closed the door. Oh _GOD_. You sat down on the large bed in the room and held your face in your hands again. Why can't you interact with people like a regular person? You have a crush on Dan. Big whop. You're not the first. But you've _met_ him. He _flirted_ with you. And now you're scared out of your wits.

     When was the last time someone you had a crush on liked you back? Like…kindergarten. Anyways, you were taken out of your thoughts by a knock on the door.

     “Occupied!” you yelled out, not wanting to be bothered. You heard the door knob turning. Rolling your eyes, you yelled again, “I said—”

     “I know. But I wanted to talk to you,” the person said, coming into the room. Your stomach was _freaking_ out. It was Dan. He closed the door behind him and just stood there. You stared at him silently. You had no idea what to say. And for a minute, neither of you said anything. Finally, you got the courage to speak. 

     “I'm sorry—”

     “You have nothing to be sorry for!” Dan interrupted, coming towards you and sitting next to you. “It’s my fault. I was too forward—”

     “No, it’s fine, I just freaked out and—”

     “It’s not fine, I shouldn’t’ve—” Dan continued to interrupt you, but you covered his mouth with your hand to shut him up.

     “How about we just say we were wrong on both sides?” you suggested. Dan pouted and you just rolled your eyes. “Look, Dan. You weren't in the wrong. You were just harmlessly flirting. I was the one who was wrong. I freaked out for some reason and ran. It’s not your fault.”

     Slowly, you took your hand off you Dan’s mouth and he sighed. 

     “I still want to apologize.”

     “Why?”

     “I feel bad. I came on too strong too fast. It’s my fault.”

     “It’s not, but I accept your apology. Can we continue on now?” you asked. Dan raised his eyebrow. The one with the cute scar.

     “Continue what?”

     “Where we left off?” you asked quietly, biting your lower lip. Dan looked you in the eyes.

     “Are you sure?”

     You nodded. He leaned in slowly and wrapped his hand around your neck, pulling you in. Gently, he pressed his lips to yours. And it felt right. Perfect. His lips were smooth, but a little rough in a way. He pulled up closer and you ended up on your back, him hovering above you, still kissing you slowly. 

     Your hands went to his hips and slid up into his hair. You grabbed a handful and pulled him closer. You wanted every inch of him. His kiss turned into something a little more desperate…and hungry for more. 

     You pushed his shirt over his head and your eyes trailed down his body. He gave you a lopsided grin. You thought his body was perfect. He was slender, with muscle, but not too much. His scruff scratched your face and neck as he trailed kisses down lower on you. He pulled your shirt off and his eyes looked you over. Normally, you would be embarrassed, but right now, all you cared about was him.

     You felt so close to him, but you wanted to be closer. You fumbled with his belt and pulled it off while he undid your bra. Throwing both articles off to the side, he resumed kissing you, exploring down your body. You arched against him and he paused, thumb in his waistband. 

     “Are you sure you want this?” he asked. You nodded vigorously. He quickly jumped off you and dug through a nearby bag, throwing all of the contents around the room. You sit up on your elbows and watched him and he searched. “Ah-ha!” He produced a condom with a smile. You rolled your eyes, and couldn't help but smile. He came back over to you and narrowed his eyes flirtatiously.

     “Now where were we?”

     You observed as he pulled off his briefs and rolled on the condom. You bit your lip in anticipation and pulled off your underwear. He climbed on top of you again and readying himself. He then asked you, “Are you ready?” 

     You appreciated him checking on you, but you wanted to get started. You nodded again, wordlessly. He wrapped his hand around your neck and closed his eyes, then slowly pushed inside of you. You moaned softly, your head tilting backwards. Dan let out a small breath too.

     “Fuck,” he breathed and started into go in and out of you with a rhythm. It felt amazing. It felt _right._ Suddenly, he flipped you over and you were now on top. He grinned up at you and you smiled back. 

     “I um…” you started to say but looked away. You weren't a virgin, but you weren't the most experienced person either.

     “Don't worry, baby,” he told you, getting what you were saying. “You're doing fine.” 

     Trusting Dan, you began to ride him…or at least try to. You were sure if you were doing a great job, but based on the sounds Dan was making, you thought you were doing alright. You started to work for yourself instead of just him, rolling your hips in the way you knew would hit the spot. 

     You felt Dan’s grip on your hips tighten as you moved your hips. 

     “Fuck, baby, you're so perfect,” he mumbled out, his hips jerking upwards to meet yours. You moaned softly and Dan flipped you over again. He pushed into you hard and deep, hitting that spot that could make you sing.

     “Dan,” you hissed out, your back arched. He increased his speed and kept pushing in and sitting the same spot over and over.

     “I'm close baby.”

     You couldn’t speak. Your grip on his shoulders was going to leave a bruise. You felt that pressure building up in your stomach. Your breathing quickened and you squeezed your eyes shut. Dan pressed a hard passionate his to your lips. And that was your breaking point. Your eyes rolled and your back arched.

     “ _Dan_ ,” you moaned out, but he pressed his lips to  yours again and you rode out your orgasm. Dan quickly pulled out and hunched over, gasped and shook slightly, also finishing.

     “I’m—I'm going to clean off. I'll be right back,” he said and went into the attached bathroom. So there you were. Naked and alone. Temporarily, but still. You shivered and crossed your arms over your chest. 

     Oh my god. You just had sex with Dan Avidan. Oh. My. God. 


	5. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap between chapters :/ school's been kicking my ass

     And you just sat there. What are you going to do? Where are you going to go from here? You crawled under the covers and wrapped them around yourself. After a minute or so,   Dan came back in and went under the covers with you.

     “So…” he said slowly, tucking his hand behind his head, “what are you up to?” You snorted slightly. 

     “We just had sex and that is the question you ask?” you asked. You couldn't help but smile at his casual attitude. 

     “Well, what else do you want me to ask?”

     You hesitated, honestly unsure how to answer that question. “I don't know.”

     “I guess now’s as good of time as any to ask some questions about you.”

     “Hold on a minute. What if I want to know about you?” you asked, raising your eyebrows at him. He smirked and looked at you.

     “If you're a fan, then you should already know.”

     You scoffed. “Oh come on. I'm not _that_ kind of fan.”

     “What does that mean?”

     “Crazily obsessed with you. A lot of people are like that. The only fun facts I know about you is your birthday and that your real name is Leigh. I'm sure there are some random things I might know too from Game Grumps, but nothing major.”

     “Alright, well when’s my birthday.”

     “March 14th. I have a lot of famous people’s birthdays on my phone, you're not special,” you insisted, narrowing your eyes at the smirk spreading across his face.

     “But you have _my_ birthday,” he teased, getting closer to you. You rolled your eyes.

     “And?”

     “You like me,” he said in a sing-song voice. You scoffed and rolled over to face him.

     “We just had sex you fucking egg! Of course I like you!” you said loudly. Dan lost it. 

     “Hahahah! Oh my GOD.”

     “Dan! Shut up!”

     He was rolling around and rolled right on top of you.

     “Dan, you're crushing me,” you breathed out, not actually in pain but pretending.

     “Just like I crushed that puss! Heyo!” he yelled, doing a quick fist pump. What did you get yourself into? 

     “DAN.”

     “Sorry. I'm drunk. The alcohol hit me _hard_ a few minutes ago. I promise I was 100% into our lovemaking.”

     “Thank you.”

     “Just like I was 100% into that puss!”

     “Dan, I swear to god.”

     He rolled off you and laughed a little. 

     “Sorry, I'm tired. Are you tired?” he asked. You shrugged, moved towards him, and laid on his chest.

     “A little.”

     He put his hand on your head and absentminded messed with your hair.

     “I'm going to fall asleep like this. Do you have to go home?”

     “I live by myself and parking is free here so I'm fine.”

     “Hell yeah you are,” he said slowly, definitely half sleep. 

     You smiled and whispered, “Good night Dan.”

     “Good night lovely.”

***

     You woke to Dan’s hand gently rubbing your arm.

     “Good morning beautiful. How’d you sleep?” he asked after you looked up at him. You sighed contently.

     “Good. A dreamless night. And you?”

     He smiled.

     “Great, surprisingly. Normally when I sleep on my back I get freaked out and have weird dreams, but I guess having you here helped,” he explained. You smiled wider and snuggled into him.

     “I'm glad I could help. Do you know what time it is?”

     “Eh. Around…8 or 9? Arin and I aren't grumping today, so I didn't bother to set an alarm.”

     “Oh, you're not?”

     “Nah. But luckily for you, that means I have the day off,” he told you and you laughed a little.

     “Sounds fun,” you mumbled, closing your eyes again. You weren't planning on falling back asleep, but you were drifting off when…

     “Hey Dan? You in there?” someone called and knocked on the door. Your eyes snapped open. It was Arin. 

     “Uh, yeah? What's up?” Dan called, looking at you as you bolted up in bed. 

     “Don't tell him I'm here,” you whispered and rolled off the bed. You pressed yourself against the edge of the bed since you couldn't fit under it and hoped Arin didn't walk around to the other side of the bed.

     You heard the door open, but Arin didn't come in. 

     “Just checking if you were still here. I figured you were because your phone’s in my and Suz’s room, but I wanted to find you. Why’d you leave so early last night?”

     “Early? It was like…twelve o’clock!”

     “Usually you're the last one partying.”

     “I don't know man. I was tired last night. Just went to my room and went to bed.”

     Oh this is _his_ room? Wow, so you just happened to wander into his room. Nice. You looked over at the pile of your and Dan’s clothes and saw your bra kind of peeking out from under Dan’s shirt. Fortunately, it was just white and maybe Arin won't see it.

     “Well, alright then. We don't have any plans yet, but I'll tell you if we think of something. See ya,” Arin told him, and then closed the door behind him. You looked up at Dan, who was smirking down at you. 

     “Why the hell did you roll off the bed?” he asked. You sighed and climbed back up into bed.

     “I don't know. I just…I don't usually do this kind of thing. Not that I didn't enjoy it! Ha ha…” you laughed nervously, then continued, “But I feel like maybe Arin would think less of me if he knew that I was a one-night-stand girl.”

     Dan gave you a confused look.

     “I don't understand.”

     Your face was burning up. “Okay, this is going to sound a little weird. It’s just…I don't want Arin and Suzy to think less of me.” You looked away, feeling ashamed for being ashamed. You know you shouldn't care what other people think, but you've always looked up to these guys and you care about their opinion.

     “Oh baby,” Dan said softly and cupped your cheek, “you don't have to be embarrassed. But if you don't want me to tell anyone, I won’t.”

     “Thank you for understanding.”

     He pressed a gentle kiss on your forehead. He simply held you for a moment, but your nice moment was interrupted by your phone ringing.

     “Shit shit shit,” you hissed and scrambled out of bed and onto the floor. You dug through the pile of clothes still you found your phone. It was your mom calling. You showed Dan who it was, then answered the phone, putting it on speaker.

     “Hey Mom! What’s up?” you asked, starting to get dressed.

     “Hey honey. You didn't text me when you got home, so I figured you fell asleep. I decided to call you now to check on you. How was the concert?”

     “Oh, it was amazing,” you gushed, winking at Dan and pulling on your underwear, then your pants. 

     “I'm glad you had fun. And you mentioned something about the lead singer? Dave, was it?” she asked. Your face started to heat up.

     “Dan, but yeah? What about it?”

     “You said he was cute, right? Did anything happen?” she asked you and your face was bright red. 

     “Well, we talked after the concert and—”

     “You talked with him? That's so cool sweetie!” she interrupted. You pulled your shirt over your head and gave Dan a lopsided grin.

     “Yeah it was. He was really nice.”

     “Did you give him your number?”

     “What? Mom, come on.”

     “Sweetie, you should put yourself out there. How many girls have given him their number before? Who knows, you could get lucky,” she told you. You laughed slightly, because your mother didn't know that she was right. You _did_ get lucky.

     “Well for the record, he actually asked for my number,” you said, giving Dan a smug look. He just rolled his eyes.

     “Really?”

     “Yeah, he did. Maybe he’ll ask me out or something,” you said, and pulled our hair back with a hair tie that was on your wrist. You were fully dressed and dint really know what to do next.

     “Oh, you have to tell me everything!”

     “Over the phone?”

     “No, in person! I'm actually in the car right now, and I have to stop at the store really quick. How about we meet for coffee in an hour?” she suggested. Your eyes widened.

     “An hour?”

     “Yeah, it’ll be fun! I know the cute place, I'll text you. Bye sweetie!”

     And she hung up. 

     “Shit, I gotta go,” you told Dan. He wrapped a blanket around his waist and came over to you, smiling.

     “How about I give you some info for your mom.”

     “What do you mean?”

     He cleared his throat and said, “You seem like a really cool person and I'd love to get to know you better. Can I have your number and maybe text you sometime?” You smiled widely and nodded. He thought for a minute, and gave you a half smile. “I uh…my phone’s in Arin’s room. Can I just text myself from your phone?”

     You nodded and gave him your phone. He text some text and gave it back to you.

     “Now, I really have to go, but I guess text me? If you want,” you said, and went for the door, but Dan grabbed your hand. He pulled you back and wrapped his arms around you, passionately kissing you on the lips. You melted into him and let out a small sound of content. You wanted to stay there forever, but you had to meet your mom in 58 minutes and you hadn't showered. You pulled away and smiled. “I've gotta go. Bye!”

     You left the room and gently closed the door behind you. You looked into the main room form last night and saw that no one was in there. You quickly tiptoed to the door and dashed out silently. That was an _amazing_ night. If only you could tell your mom about it.

~§~

     Dan watched as y/n fled out of the room. He couldn’t help but smile. Hers was contagious. He dressed himself and headed back into the main room. She was already gone. He wandered into the other side of the suite and into Arin and Suzy’s room.

     “Hey Arin? Where’d you say my phone was?” Dan called. 

     Arin respond form the bathroom, “It’s charging on the desk!”

     Dan went over and saw the text from y/n. He sent himself an eggplant and water droplets emojis. He's keeping those forever and he's going to laugh so hard when she sees.

     Suzy came into the bedroom with a towel in her hair. She must've gotten out of the shower. 

     “What's up Dan? I didn’t see you go to bed last night,”she told him, sitting down on the bed with a brush.

     “Yeah, I turned in early last night.”

     “I get that,” she replied and started to brush her hair. Everyone was silent for a minute, until Arin came back in. “Hey Arin? Did you see y/n leave last night? She didn't say goodbye.”

     The blood drained form Dan’s face.

     “No, I didn’t. Maybe she had to go early.”

     Dan cleared his throat. “Yeah, she did. I met her and she got a call while we were talking. She left around…11:30-ish? Twelve?”

     “You liked her, right?” Suzy asked. Dan swallowed and nodded.

     “Y-yeah, she was nice. Why?”

     She shrugged. “No reason. We kind of hit it off and I just wanted to know what you think of her.”

     “Why don't you just marry her!” Arin yelled from the bathroom, sounding fake upset. Suzy laughed and rolled her eyes. 

     “Maybe I should text her,” she thought aloud, then gasped. “We should all go to dinner!” 

     “Dinner? Dinner where?” Arin asked, still out of sight.

     “I don't know. But we should all go out. You two, me, y/n, Ross and Holly,” Suzy suggested, “We were all talking and Ross thought maybe she could work with us.”

     “What? He didn't talk to _me_ about this,” Arin said, coming into the bedroom. Suzy nodded.

     “Yeah, I mean, why not hire her as an intern? She's really sweet, and she's interesting in art and computers. Maybe she can just…do things around the office, maybe go on food runs and stuff. I don't know. What do you guys think?” Suzy explained. Dan and Arin looked at each other for a moment. Dan didn't really know what to think.

     Sure he'd love to send more time with her, but she wants to keep their relationship on the down-low—which he understood. But how can he do that when they'd be spending so much time together?

     “I'd like to talk with her more, and talk with the rest of the team, but yeah, it she wants the job and everyone’s okay with it,” Arin responded with a shrug. Suzy smiled and looked at Dan.

     “What about you?”

     “I um…I didn't really get to _talk_ that much with her that much, but maybe at dinner we can discuss things. Call the others, maybe?”

     Suzy nodded and pulled out her phone. “I'll text the chat. Maybe we can all go to a pizza place or something like that.”

     “That’d be fun,” Arin said, sitting down next to Suzy. “Maybe it could be everyone, so we all could meet her.”

     “Wow, ten guys and two girls. That's a lot of testosterone in one sitting,” Suzy mumbled, typing on her phone. Dan shrugged.

     “I bet some people can't come make it, but it’s nice to invite them,” Dan said. They all agreed that they _liked_ her, but Dan was nervous about what might happen next in his relationship with y/n.


End file.
